


tumblr prompt fills

by briichael



Category: In Real Life (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briichael/pseuds/briichael
Summary: a series of prompt fills from tumblrwill contain lots of different ships from in real life





	1. sichael “you know we were live right now?”

**Author's Note:**

> @inreallove asked: Can you write a Sichael one for me? It can be about whatever I just want something cute. Maybe their convo after Michael kissed his cheek in that live at Hollywood Records. Like Sergio saying “you know we were live right?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @inreallove asked: Can you write a Sichael one for me? It can be about whatever I just want something cute. Maybe their convo after Michael kissed his cheek in that live at Hollywood Records. Like Sergio saying “you know we were live right?”

Sergio glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Michael was loitering behind their little semi-circle trying to squeeze in. He elbowed Brady to get his attention and then pulled Michael towards him, flush against his side. Michael grinned at him and leaned into kiss him on the cheek.

Sergio was a bit alarmed at first, considering the fact that they were currently live for thousands of people. But the employee behind the camera didn’t look too phased and only Chance had noticed. Plus, Michael was grinning from ear to ear, so Sergio couldn’t help but grin too.

Once the live had ended, the other three went to get some food, but Sergio and Michael just stayed. As the staff members around them started to disperse, Sergio asked, “You know we were live, right?”

Michael nodded, biting his lip to stop from grinning and said, “I don’t care.”

Sergio laughed, “You’re so cute.”

Michael smiled, “So are you.”

“So corny,” Sergio said, but before Michael could say anything, Sergio leaned into kiss him. Slow, sweet, chaste.

Sergio place his hands on Michael’s jaw, cradling his face. Michael’s hands slowly snaked around his waist, after overcoming the initial shock of the sudden kiss. Michael kissed back, smiling into the kiss so much he was sure Sergio could feel him grinning. 

Sergio pulled away and buried his face in the crook of Michael’s neck, breathing in the comforting scent of him. Sergio peppered light kisses along the place where neck meets shoulder. Michael hugged him tight, the familiar presence of his younger boyfriend soothing.

“Thank you,” he said, Sergio pulled his head out of Michael’s neck to look at him, “For noticing me.”

Sergio grinned, “I’ll always notice you.” 

“So corny,” Michael said. They kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @briichael


	2. brichael “i’m so happy to have you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @inreallove asked for number 28: “I’m so lucky to have you.”

It was after the live finale, after the celebrating had been done and it was time for everyone to get some rest. Not that Michael thought he could sleep anyway, not now.

He was excited. He was so excited. He made the band. But. 

It was all too much. Seeing Jay, Miles, Cam, all of them. Beating out three incredibly talented singers, who were perfectly qualified for the band. Especially, Mikey. Watching Mikey go home was definitely the hardest out of the three. Not only was Mikey upset, but Brady was too. Michael couldn’t help but think that Brady would’ve preferred to have Mikey in the band over him. 

As they were riding the elevator, Brady seemed to get more energetic and Michael became subdued, as if Brady was taking all of Michael’s excitement. Brady was bouncing up onto his toes and then back to his heels, as he said, “I’m never going to be able to sleep tonight, this is too exciting.” 

Michael didn’t even have to try to compensate for his guilt because immediately Drew chimed in agreeing. 

When they got to their floor, they all bid their good nights. But, even as they were entering their hotel room, Brady was clinging to Michael, talking a mile a minute. 

“Brady…” 

Michael went unheard.

Brady continued to babble on and on about his excitement, so Michael just went with it, although, he was mostly tuning him out. His excitement just made Michael feel worse, like, he doesn’t want to be in the band as much as all of the others.

It wasn’t until Brady must have asked him a question that it went quiet. Michael was just sitting on the bed listening to Brady talk and then it stopped.

“Michael?”

“Hm? What? Sorry,” Michael asked.

Brady gave him a confused look, “Aren’t you excited?”

Michael shrugged, “Yeah, yeah, of course. I’m just tired.”

Brady seemed to take that as a fine enough excuse, so they both got ready for bed. Brady was still dripping with excitement, but he laid in bed with Michael like he was actually going to sleep.  
Michael thought about Jaden and Marcus right now, how they must feel. Michael thought about Mikey, how hard it must have been to listen to him say, “that’s you,” and then have it not be. Michael thought about Miles, and how the show portrayed him in a way that tainted America’s first impression of him. Michael thought about Jay, Jay who worked so hard and just couldn’t stick it out. Michael didn’t realize he was crying until he sniffled, and that’s when Brady noticed too.

“Michael?”

Brady was sitting in bed beside him on his phone, but Michael was facing the other way. He could just pretend to be asleep. But, apparently, Brady wasn’t going to allow that, he chucked his phone to the side and slid down so his chest pressed against Michael’s back. 

“Michael?” he asked again. This time, Michael rolled over to face Brady. Looking up at him with teary eyes and a forced smile.

“What’s wrong?” Brady asked immediately.  
Michael shook his head, he couldn’t. It was too much. His tears came heavier.

“Hey, hey, hey. You’re okay, Michael, just breathe,” Brady said.

Michael shook his head wildly, “I-I-I-” 

Brady hushed him softly, running a hand up and down Michael’s chest try to cease his tears. Michael took a deep, shaky breath, trying to stop the influx of tears. 

“You’re okay, Michael, you’re okay,” Brady said.  
Brady continue on like that, rubbing patterns into his chest and speaking words of comfort. Until, eventually, Michael calmed down.

When Michael was calm, Brady asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I - I don’t deserve this. I know you’re going to say America voted for me, but… I’m just a rapper. Marcus, Jaden, Mikey; they all deserve this. They’re far more qualified. I know you’re upset about Mikey. He should be in this band not me, you know it, too,” Michael ended his spiel with an endearing sniffle. 

“Michael. Look at me. You do deserve this. You worked just as hard, if not harder, than anyone else in this competition. You wanted to make this band, and you did. I want you in this band. Sure, Mikey was my friend, he was your friend too. So, having him not be in this band kind of sucks, but… Michael, you’re so important to me. I would never want anyone else in this band with me, okay?” Brady asked. 

“But-”

“No, Michael. I love you, okay? No one else,” Brady said.

“I’m sorry,” Michael said. 

“Hey, no, don’t apologize,” Brady said.

Michael nodded and added, “I love you too.”

Brady smiled and leaned in and kissed his forehead, “You deserve this.” 

Michael smiled back, “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Brady looked at him, still grinning like crazy. He stopped for a beat and then, completely serious, said, “Holy smokes I’m lucky.”

The pair dissolved to fits of laughter and Michael had, truly, never felt more lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @briichael <3


	3. brichael “breathe, can you do that for me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt, “breathe, can you do that for me?” with brichael

Brady, like the rest, had been on an all time high since the finale on the Thursday. However, things were beginning to calm down and he would be headed back to Wisconsin soon. As the initial excitement digressed, Brady’s mind became muddled. 

When it came down to it, Brady was so grateful to have been voted into the band by America. That being said, Brady couldn’t help but be afraid. He was just a fifteen year old kid from Wisconsin, undeserving of this early success.

Brady is just so overwhelmed. He really wasn’t expecting to go far in the competition, let alone make the band. As grateful as he was, he was also terrified. So many things could go wrong, he could mess so much up.

All this confliction, is what lead to now, Brady’s body wracked with sobs as Michael stroked his back. Michael found him like this, in bed and crying. He immediately raced to the aid of his boyfriend, but he still wasn’t sure what was going on. 

“M-Michael,” Brady stuttered, trying to say something, anything to justify his current state.  
Michael shushed him lightly, “Hush now, B. Just breathe, can you do that for me?” 

Brady nodded and drew in a shaky breathe, Michael squeezed his hand in reassurance. They sat just like that, Michael with one hand stroking his back and the other hold his hand, until Brady tried to speak again.

“It’s. It’s too much,” he said, shaking his head as more tears fell.

Michael wiped a few away and said, “It’s okay, don’t think about it. Just focus on me.”

Brady sniffled and squeezed Michael’s hand.  
As Brady became calm, he gave a weak, thankful smile. Neither one of the boys were aware of how long they had been sitting there, but they were both grateful for the fragile ease that had settled.

“Doing better?” Michael asked, still trailing patterns over Brady’s back.

“Think so. Thanks.” His words were choppy and his voice was rough and quiet, but it was a major improvement from before. 

“Don’t thank me, I’ll always take care of you,” Michael said.

Brady grinned. He leaned in and pressed a barely there kiss to Michael’s lips. Not even a true kiss to be honest, just a form of i love you through the brush of lips.

“Wanna talk about it?” Michael asked.

Brady shrugged, “It’s just a lot, y'know? I’m the happiest I’ve ever been, but I’m also so scared of what the future holds.”

Michael nods, “Fair enough. Just know, whatever happens, we’ll have each other.”

They both smiled and, this time, they kissed for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @briichael


	4. brichael “we’re in public, stop that.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @jelleyandjewels asked for 72. “We’re in public, stop that.” - michael nuzzling brady or some cute shit like that

The band had been in and out of business stuff all day; fittings, writing, meetings. It had been pretty exhausting for everyone, but they weren’t done yet. They were making an appearance at Dancing With the Stars. For fun, yeah, but also for publicity. 

The boys continued switching seats around and waiting for Jordan’s performance. To be frank, Michael was hoping it would be a bit more entertaining. He didn’t know much about dance except for the little choreography he’d done on Boy Band. 

Michael was standing next to Brady whilst one of the couples performed. He leaned over closer to Brady and tucked his head in the crook of his neck, mumbling, “Hi.” 

Brady wriggled, trying to pull away from Michael, but he persisted. Michael clung to Brady like a lifeline, no pun intended. He pecked chaste, feather-light kisses on Brady’s neck. Brady squirmed again, unable to escape the vice that was his boyfriend. 

“Michael,” Brady huffed softly, “We’re in public, stop that.” 

Michael held on tight to Brady’s arm, but pulled out of his neck to whisper a disgruntled, “Don’t care.”

Brady was aware of the song drawing to a close, which meant they were a lot more likely to be shown on live television. As much as Brady advertized his love for the boys, this was too much.

“Michael,” it was Drew, who was on the other side of him, “Stop being clingy.” 

Michael sighed, but pulled out of Brady’s space. It was unlike Michael to be clingy like this, it was normally Brady who hung all over him. However, today was different, and, honestly, Brady was okay with that. 

The couple went through their critique and scoring, then, as soon as they cut to commercial, Michael was back in his space. 

“Brady?” he asked, leaning into him. 

“Yeah, Mike?” Brady asked. Michael pulled him into his space, an arm around his shoulder. Brady grinned and rested his head on Michael, relishing in the embrace. 

“Nothing, I just really like you,” he said. Brady couldn’t help but grin at Michael for being that adorable. 

“Really like you too,” he said.

Michael pecked his cheek, “Wanna go home and cuddle you. I’m tired.” 

Brady nodded, “Yeah, me too. We’ll be home soon enough and we will cuddle then, alright?” 

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @briichael

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @briichael


End file.
